


A Bit of Thespianism

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo 256: Theatre (light)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Thespianism

Doyle slammed the car door shut and leaned back with a relieved sigh.

"All right?" Bodie asked.

Doyle nodded. "Always get strung up with undercover jobs. Good thing I didn't try for an acting career."

"Yeah, cushy job, that. If they don't chuck rotten tomatoes."

"Quite enjoyed it at school, though."

"Widow Twankey?"

"Nah, nothing that classy. Puck."

"Mm. Erogenous pointy ears?"

"Me regular ones get quite erogenous enough when you start nibbling."

"That's the one with Bottom, right? Vulgar sod, Shakespeare."

"Missed mine, did you?"

"Home for a private performance? No chucking tomatoes, mind."

"Encores better be great, then!"


End file.
